Battle With Master Triton (How It Should've Been)
"I call on the Power of Thunder!" the Red Ranger shouted. "Tigerzord!" "Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!" "Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!" "Drago Thunderzord Power!" "Stega Thunderzord Power!" "Brachio Thunderzord Power!" "Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" "Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!" "Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" As soon as the zords came, the Rangers jumped into the machines and immediately used their attacks against the monster. "Convert to Thundermegazord!" the Red Ranger instructed and the Rangers did as they were told. "That won't stop me," Master Triton spat out. "Watch his footwork-especially if he goes into Mantis Kung Fu," the Yellow Ranger warned and the others nodded that they understood. The Rangers studied the monster, who went into several intricate moves. When he finally made an attack, the Rangers did their best to dodge it, but to no avail. Then, in a flurry of kicks and punches, both zords were taken down. "Man! This dude is tough!" the Red Ranger shouted. "But we're tougher. We just gotta figure out a way to beat him," the Black Ranger reminded. Laughing evilly, Master Triton conjured up a long sword. "Look out! He's got a Katana!" the Silver Ranger warned. The monster laughed as he brandished the weapon over the zords. "We need the Thunder Saber now!" the Red Ranger shouted. Just as the Katana was about to make contact with the Thundermegazord, the Thunder Saber fell from the sky and landed in the zord's hands. The weapons clanged as the Katana hit the sword. Grunting with effort, the Rangers pulled the zords to their feet. Then, the Red Ranger frowned thoughtfully as the monster began circling them. This isn't working. I'm still not all that good with a sword, he thought to himself. "Tommy, we need to combine the Thunder Megazord and the Tigerzord!" the Red Ranger said. "But we've never tried that before," the White Ranger protested. Has he lost it or something? he wondered. "I know, but this guy's way outta my league. I need you to control the Thunder Saber," the Red Ranger answered. "Okay, here we go," the White Ranger muttered. Just how in the heck were they supposed to manage this? "Rangers, you needn't worry. When I created the Tigerzord, we equipped it with the ability to combine with the Thunder Megazord if the need ever arose. All you need to do is call for Thunder Mega-Tigerzord Power," Zordon assured. "Thunder Mega-Tigerzord Power now!" everyone cried and the zords shifted so that the Tigerzord could slide into place. Once inside the zord, the White Ranger took the Red Ranger's place in the middle of the zord. At least it's spacious, he thought to himself. He'd be able to handle the closed space for a bit. Master Triton stepped back in surprise when he saw the new combination of zords. "Nice trick, Rangers, but even that won't stop me!" he shouted and then lunged at the zord, brandishing his sword. The White Ranger successfully blocked the attack and then powered up the Saber. Then, he stuck it through the monster's torso. With a scream, Master Triton fell to the ground and exploded. "BLAST! BLAST! AND BLAST AGAIN!" Zedd fumed, shooting bolts of electricity from his staff at his minions. "Mark my words, Rangers…your time is coming." Category:Fan Fiction